


Walking Through Fire

by EraAntha



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Merlot - Freeform, Roxlin - Freeform, Slow Burn, Touchcentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraAntha/pseuds/EraAntha
Summary: Sometimes being a gentleman means keeping secrets. But Roxy wasn't a gentlemen, she was a lady and she knew how to act and hold her secrets. Despite being in an organization that funded upon morals and honor, man is human.What if Roxy Morton wasn't killed on that fateful day?





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness and Pain.

That was what greeted Roxy Morton when she finally became conscious. Her vision spun and head pounded with what could only be the beginnings of a concussion. She had barely managed to escape the explosion aimed at her parent’s residence. She was getting into her car, literally on a milk run, when her glasses picked up on the incoming missile.

Due to quick thinking and action, she had somehow managed to outrun the explosion but the explosive force caused her to lose control of her vehicle and drove off the road. When she came to, her BMW had rolled and had become pinned to a tree in a ditch leading up to her parent’s estate. In a state of confusion, she returned to her family home to find fire and rubble.

Tears and ash streaked her face as she watched the remnants of her home crumble and flicker with fire.

* * *

 

_“As a Kingsman, you can’t always trust people.” Roxy raised an eyebrow at her mentor, Percival, as he began flipping through her dossier._

_“Why is that?”_

_Her much older mentor briefly glanced up at her before returning his attention back to the documents in his hands._

_“Sometimes a Kingsman needs privacy. But often times, a Kingsman needs protection from the outside.”_

_Roxanne glanced down at tablet in her hands. Since her becoming an official Kingsman, she had to spent a portion of the morning filling out all the necessary paperwork. She was beginning to wonder why the Kingsman needed her to personally fill out this information if they already had it on file. She was in the middle of inputting her current and previous residences when Percival made his comment._

_“Percival,” she said rather tartly. “What are you trying to tell me.”_

_Her mentor at times often wanted her to figure things out for herself but at this current moment, she was done with his riddles._

_“Think wisely as to which residences you put into the system because there may come a time when it can be used against you.”_

_“But they already have my information. Why does it matter if I do or do not list it?”_

_Percival gave her a look._

_“Just because we are gentlemen, it doesn’t necessarily mean we all are honorable.”_

* * *

That specific memory floated through her mind as the flames before her squeaked and hissed. The rain began to pour down upon her but she paid no mind. He was right.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy reunites with Merlin and Eggsy.

Roxy squinted up at the street lamp above her. At a glance, it appeared if she was peering up at the nearest street sign; however, she actually was checking over her shoulder. It had taken her nearly an hour to get back to the downtown area of London. Her family estate was located nearly 30 kilometers from the city limits of London. Once she had commandeered a vehicle, the remaining distance did not have to be on foot. In her paranoia and Kingsman training, she left the abandoned vehicle nearly three blocks away from her destination. The streets were still marginally busy but in her heightened state, she was on edge. In the late hours of the evening, she could feel her body slowing in both exhaustion and pain. Roxy Morton quietly progressed further up the street towards the Kingsman tailor shop.

A part of her did not want to be alarmed with the lack of communication, perhaps this was protocol, but a part of her hope and prayed that everything was alright. She had learned through Percival and her father that its times like this that mistakes can be made.

Her issued glasses were lost and possibly destroyed in the car crash. This further cut her off from any form of communication. Her mobile phone was currently powered off as well. She couldn’t take any chances if someone on the outside happened to have her cellular device number. Rain pattered down upon her shoulders, quickly soaking her as she continued to walk. Her head continued to pound and she was certain that she had broken at least two ribs. 

Then the sudden smell of burnt wood, ash, and smoke came to her. A breath hitched in her throat as she quickened her pace.

“Wha’ the fuck yah doin’ here Merlin!” came Eggsy voice above the splattering rain noise. Roxy’s pace turned into a sprint when she heard the shouting. Despite being thrilled to hear Eggsy’s London accent, it was clear sign of his growing anger.

“Roxy is dead! One of my mates is dead! Everyone is dead! An’ you ar’ tellin’ me tha’ yah’ aren’t somehow a par’ of it!”

“Why in the bloody hell would I be?” came Merlin’s heavy Scottish broque. 

“They ar’ all dead!” the young Kingsman shouted again. 

At that moment, Roxy had skidded to a stop close to what was once the Kingsman Tailor Shop. What was a grand display of England’s finest tailoring, now lay in ruin and rubble. Among the shadows of the remaining walls stood Eggsy and Merlin. Eggsy was still wearing that hideous orange dinner jacket and Merlin in light jumper. It was if the Kingsman handler was turning in for the evening before everything went to shit. 

Roxy’s eyes followed her companion’s rigid statue before her eyes finally fell on the gun he was pointing at Merlin. It was at that moment that Merlin’s attention flicked to her. 

“Roxy…”

She watched Eggsy’s shoulders hitch higher as if not believing their quartermasters words. She could see the hesitation in his frame before slowly turning his head.  
What was anger instantly melted into disbelief and then tears as Gallahad ran to her. Before she could ask a question, Eggsy collided into her. The sudden collision forced a breathy moan out of her as an inexcusable amount of pressure was added onto her broken ribs. Despite her being in obvious pain, the man holding her did not relinquish his hold. 

“I thought you were dead.” He said into her neck. Roxy could feel his shoulders shaking as he said this. “I thought…”

Rain continued to fall about them, but Roxy ignored it as her heart was on the verge of breaking. Despite the pain and enduring of everything that happened in the last hour, she did not allow her emotions to show. Despite her parents being dead, the headquarters being destroyed, and the possible dozens of Kingsman members slain in their homes, despite all of it. She had to be strong and collected. A gentleman never publicly showed emotion, only behind closed doors would he be allowed privacy to shed his tears.

Merlin walked towards them but stopped a few feet away, as if to give them space. Roxy lifted her head upon seeing this and extended a hand towards him.  
The quartermaster of the Kingsman only watched her for a moment before closing those few feet to hesitantly take her offered hand. She watched him work his jaw as if he too was working through his emotions. Roxy could only imagine how he felt having possibly seen numerous friends and colleagues die before him.  
His large calloused hand was cold in her warm one. Roxy regarded the tall Scotsman before her as she peered over Eggsy’s shoulder. In the fading light his expression was neither soft or angry but blank. She gave his much larger hand a squeeze, offering him a small amount of comfort. 

Merlin’s expression for a moment turned soft and vulnerable but it then carefully shifted to a blank controlled slate. 

“We need to move,” came his response as he slipped his hand out of her grasp. “There is a protocol we need to follow.” 

Roxy nodded in understanding, again they weren’t safe.


	3. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy leads her companions to safety.

The subway tube rattled along its tracks as Roxy stared into one of the scratched panels ahead of her. In a scratched reflection next to her, she could see Eggy’s glaring dinner jacket and Merlin’s rigid posture as they waited for their destination stop.

Her fellow table members expression was solemn and distant while the other remained stern and unreadable. With each intake of breath, her two broken ribs sparked radiating pain down her spin that felt like a thousand needles. The group continued to remain silent during the trek towards a much quieter street within Canonbury which was north of Saville Row where the shop was located. 

Canonbury was a middle-class community with many of its inhabitants working from an array of professions. This generally intrigued Roxy when she first looked at the flat, that meant that people were constantly coming and going with the few that remained at home. Her street was often quiet into the late hours of the night which was always in her favor; however, it made her neighbors question her character. Thankfully Percival had instilled in her a sense of privacy, especially among an elite group like the Kingsman, which ultimately saved her life in the end. 

Many late-night conversations with her mentor, had aided her in securing an apartment that was not on the records of the Kingsman. Despite having a bed available at both headquarters and her parent’s home, Roxy needed her own space. 

Percival knew of her flat but did not ask as to where, in respect of her privacy. But she also surmised it was to protect her.

“Eh Rox’ why didn’t you mention that you ad’ a flat to yourself?” 

She only briefly glanced back at her friend before replying. 

“Every Kingsman has his secrets, a lady learns to fake it better.” She replied rather cheekily as she walked up to a tall industrial building. 

The rain still pattered down upon them. Despite having found the clue to the Statesmen, they were in no condition to venture to Kentucky which was located in the United States. They all were not fit to travel internationally. Eggsy was in mourning and she was injured. But Roxy had to wonder how little sleep Merlin was running off. He was becoming more and more silent as the evening progressed. Except Roxy wouldn’t use the word ‘silent’ to describe the tactical strategist of the Kingsman, well-informed and alert would be the word to describe Merlin. Despite this, Roxy could tell that he was at his limits.

Upon entering her flat, Roxy carelessly dropped her keys into its place beside the door. Eowyn, her black poodle, came trotting up equally happy to see her mistress. She had to suppress the urge to hug the creature in both familiarity and comfort. 

Both Merlin and Eggsy silently observed the space before them. It was small apartment but despite its small floor plan, it felt spacious due to its high ceilings. An industrial staircase led up to a loft which served as Roxy’s room. It was an open floor plan with embellishments that were of wood, glass, and stoneware. However, her home décor didn’t clutter all the flat surfaces. Everything was bare but homely. Her kitchen was small but was organized with a breakfast bar that both served as a table and preparation area. 

Her living room was simple with a low couch, coffee table, and plush pillows. At the farthest end of the flat was a window nook. One could tell this was the space that Roxy most occupied. The many stacks of books, dog bed, and pillows lead one to believe that she often slept in this space as well.   
Her walls were not decorated except for one large painting that hung on the bare brick side of the flat. It was a textured painting of what appeared to be a woman if you cared to look close enough. Whilst her two guests continued to inspect her establishment, she promptly went into her kitchen and poured them a strong draft of scotch. 

“I got’ a say Rox. These are some nice digs.” 

Roxy rolled her eyes at her best friends comment as she handed the drink over. Eggsy had settled himself down onto her sofa as Eowyn moved into his lap. Merlin continued to remain standing as if not knowing what to do. She moved about her flat, almost ignoring her two guests, as she proceeded in gathering blankets and extra towels. 

Her flat was, for the lack of a better word, rustic and industrial. The building used to be an old textile factory during the late 1820s but it wasn’t until about 30 years ago was it renovated for apartments. On some days you can smell machine oil. 

An industrial staircase lead up to the loft, which housed her bedroom. Her father had described her décor as ‘homely.’ Although he was used to grandeur French interior design, she wanted something with a more personality and visual aesthetics. Her furniture ranged from raw wood benches, rustic cabinets, and stoneware ceramic pieces. Her fondest memories were in cabins and ranches beyond the city. This was her attempt in bringing that familiarity back into her life. All her dishes were ceramic stoneware in tones of creamy white and light blue. One of her close friends happened to be an accomplished ceramic potter and eagerly traded pieces for sitting time when she commissioned him. His partner was the painter in the relationship.

Said painting of her was seen hanging up in the living room, it was one of her favorites from the twenty-piece series. All of the paintings were a combination of sensual and expressive abstraction. Posing for them was hard work but well worth it in the end. A small gallery outside of Edinburgh housed the series and was received fairly well by the general public. Her parents have yet to find out about that little fact.

She carefully continued to watch the two gentlemen as she climbed the staircase up to her bedroom. Eggsy was failing at keeping his eyes open while Merlin continued to stare ahead of him, appearing to be lost in his thoughts. However, he did happen to remove his issued spectacles. 

Roxy took that moment to tidy up her room, checking to see if her bed was made and gathered a few items for the night. She then went through her closet to pull down two quilts. 

“Merlin,” she called. “Can you come here please?”

Roxy could hear the floorboards creak in his hesitation before his heavy footsteps could be heard ascending the staircase. As he stood on the top step, she watched him scrub a hand over his face as if he was fighting to stay awake. 

“Have you received any further news?” she quietly asked.

He glanced over at her for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Nothing. All lines of communication have been silent.” He responded before quickly draining the remains of his scotch. She nods. 

“Do you have your tablet on you?”

Again he shakes his head. 

“Good. You will sleep here for the night.” 

Hearing her words, his attention instantly became alert. 

“Lancelot, that is unnecessary—”

She clicked her tongue at him upon hearing the formality return in his voice.

“You can barely keep you eyes open Merlin.” She gently stated as she approached him. “For once, let someone worry about you.”

At her words, his expression appeared to deflate as if he was desperately trying to save face. She carefully extended her hand and gently grasped onto his dangling one, offering her trust as she gently guided him towards her bed. 

She felt his fingers twitch in her light grasp, as if to retreat from her, but he surprisingly followed her. 

“We have been through a lot, but please, just this once. Let someone take care of you,” She continued. “Eggsy and I still need you.”

“Lancelot—”

Roxy could tell that he was still trying to regain control of the conversation. In a last-minute thought, Roxy Morton carefully reached up and kissed Merlin on the cheek. Sending him wishes of sleep before descending the staircase.

“Get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

Eggsy was fast asleep on her sofa downstairs. A small smile lifted onto the corners of her mouth seeing this. His ugly dinner jacket was draped over the back of the sofa which the young man was laying upon, shoes and all. Roxy shook her head as she carefully undid his shoes and slipped them off his feet. Upon feeling her rustling, she saw him crack an eye open in her direction. 

“Di’ you slip somethin’ in that scotch?” he wearily asked. A small smirk again graced her lips. “Cheeky bastard.”

Roxy silently tucked one of the quilts she had in her hands around her friend before she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Like she did with the other gentlemen upstairs, Roxy bent over and gently placed a kiss on his cheek with wishes of sleep and slumber. 

“Call me what you wish.” She said. “You’ll thank me later.”

After tucking her two companions to sleep, she silently snuck out of the flat and knocked on her neighbor’s door. 

Roxy was lucky to have befriended Henry. He was an American and belonged to the federal government. However, he refused to tell her which branch but she was happy to see him when his door opened. Needless to say, he too was relieved upon seeing her face. No doubt his agency had already been informed of what had transpired in the last six hours. 

“Roxy, what happened?” he asked rather quickly after pulling her into his apartment. She gave him a look before carefully lowering herself into one his table chairs. 

“You know that already.”

“I’m talking about you, not the bombings.” 

It was times like this she forgot that Henry was a trained field medic, that much she knew about him. After a double helping of scotch, Henry took a look at her. Two broken ribs and a slight concussion. He wrapped her up and gave her some medication. He didn’t press her for details, which she was grateful for, before she hobbled out of his apartment. But before departing, she had a favor to ask him.

“Henry,” she started before moving her gaze away from him. “Could you—”

A small smile lifted on the corner of mouth as his dark eyes gazed at her. Henry Williams was only a handful of years older than her, but his kindness and innate perception is what won her over when they first met.

“Roxy, you don’t have to ask. I’ll watch over you.” 

It was at that moment, tears pricked at her eyes hearing his words. Her lip trembled and throat tightened up as the emotions of the day finally caught up to her. It was in that moment she felt Henry’s arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace as tears streamed down her face. Roxy Morton silently mourned for the death of her family as her duties of being a Kingsman slipped from her, for one evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos so far everyone. I really enjoy receiving them. :D


End file.
